


Wally's friends trying to help even when he doesn't want it

by Justa14writer



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: And be a tease, But Wally West tops Jason Todd, Buts likes to tease, Hormones, I love HoodFlash, Jason Todd/Wally West endgame relationship, Kaldur going along with Roy, Lots of Dry Humping, M/M, Other, Red Hood tops Kid Flash, Roy being a dick, Roy being a dick to Wally, Roy teasing Wally, SMUUUUT, Smut, Some Plot, Speedster Problems, Threesome - M/M/M, Title suggests fluff, Wally really doesn't appreciate speed sometimes, Wally trying to not cum, but fails, but its not really, not very much tho so its okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally's metabolism increases his sex drive.<br/>He has 'episodes' where he becomes aroused and his 'great' friends have to help him unwind.<br/>If they don't he could endanger the team.<br/>Roy helps.<br/>But in his own asshole way.<br/>Roy helps Jason realize why he's so jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i got the idea from jaxink's Rapid Response fanfic. So go read that one!

Wally has a problem.  
A speedster problem.  
A very bad, very annoying speedster problem.

What is this problem you ask?

He gets aroused by just about anything. Randomly.

And no, not just teenage boy arousal. Speedster arousal. Where its completely random, he virbrates a lot with pent up energy, and needs to be solved before a mission or he could hurt people. 

So what do his great friends do?

They help.

By dry humping him until he cums. 

And Wally just thinks thats weird. So he trys to hold it off as long as he can. (Which really only drags it out. Its not like they were going to get discouraged when he didn't cum right away. They just kept at it until he couldn't hold on anymore.) 

But Wally has this almost non existent thing called dignity that said to NOT unravel when your friends decided to be 'helpful'. 

But he always fails.

Which leads us to right now. 

He was having an episode.

And (thankfully) there was no one around in the living room to notice. So he could just slip quietly to his room and help himself there and no one could ever know.

Except nothing in this fucking universe and go Wally's way. Because as he's walking towards the door, Conner and Dick come through laughing over something. 

Wally freezes. (As best he can while vibrating with to much energy) And gives the best deer in headlights impersonation of the century. Conner stops because he can HEAR Wally's heart and knows whats going on before he even looks at him. And Dick (who notices EVERYTHING) stops because he just knows. They both turn to him with twin looks of 'awe poor wallys having another episode'. 

Wally hates that look. That look usually comes before the 'lets grab Wally and help him' and after that part comes the 'awe Wally's saying, no you guys really don't have to do this i want to go to my room this time, lets ignore him cause we know whats best' part.

The two of them slip into routine.

Conner grabs Wally's shoulders and has him sit on his lap while he dry humps his ass. 

This causes Wallys protests to falter as the sensual sensation of Conner thrusting into his (CLOTHED, they never do this naked. There are still boundaries) ass begins to increase his vibrations.

Conners arms usually wrap around his stomach to simultaneously keep him in place and to give his arms something to do while they 'help'.

Then Robin will climb onto his lap and sit on his (very) hard dick. 

"Guys-*moan*- i got this- don't-"

Robin starts to roll his hips on Wallys. 

Wally mewls before trying to string coherent thoughts back together. 

"Really-- s-top..." It comes out less forceful then he means it to when Robin presses his hands on his waist. 

They take this as 'im not in the right frame of mind keep going'.

Conners humping his ass, while Dick humps his front and rubs his hands up and down his thighs.

This goes on for what feels like minutes (but in actuality is seconds) before Conner pressed his rough lips to his neck and the same time Robin grabs Wally's dick through his jeans. 

Wally throws his head back, exposing more of his neck to the little bird, where he swoops in and licks a part of it. 

So Conners peppering rough kisses and rolling his hips into Wally's backside; while Dicks rolling his hips into Wally's front harder and harder(as hard as the little bird knows how), fondling his dick through his jeans and licking his exposed skin.

He's not going to last much longer if his vibrations and panting are any indication. 

"He's almost there." Conner says to Dick over Wallys shoulder. Momentarily forgetting the unravelling teen between them.

"Mmmhhm." Dick agrees into Wallys neck.

Really? How rude. If Wally could speak something other than pants and gibberish right now he would tell them how rude they are. 

"You're close Wally." Dick murmers into Wally's neck with a smirk, not stopping his addicting movements. 

But Wallys still holding on. Because DIGNITY. He refuses to cum in between these two. He will do it on his terms dammit. 

But his hormones say otherwise. 

They were ready for the release.

His vibrations were getting strong, his non sensible babble getting louder, and the heat in his stomach and flushed skin getting hotter. 

Then Conner did something new. 

He moved his arms away from his stomach and sliped them under Wallys shirt. 

The vibrations made his body even more taunt when Conners big hands rubbed over his flushed skin. Then he started rubbing both of Wally's hard nipples.

The vibrations all pulled together in to one single place.

Wally threw his head back with a shout and came all inside his jeans.

As he calmed his breathing, Robin climbed off his shaking body. (no longer shaking with excess sex drive energy, no, this was all post cum shaking) Conner let Wally go and let him onto the floor, getting some tissues and passing them to him.

"Feel better?" Robin asks.

Wally mumbles something thats not quite english to him and cleans himself off. 

Conner and Robin help him up and smile when he rights himself and starts to calm down after his getting off. 

His skin is still flushed, he's sweaty and sticky, and he's pretty sure his pupils aren't normal size. 

But he DOES feel better. Because it is better than the pain of speedster arousal. (which is way worse then being hard normally) 

And since his friends mean well and make him feel better he doesn't ever complain right away. 

He'll complain later.

(of course by that time they'll be convinced that it was his stubborness talking and won't belive him and will do it again next time like always) 

He breaths deep and reluctantly thanks them and changes his jeans. They all go on their way.

Normal day in the life of Wally West.


	2. Roy is a Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy finds out about Wally's problem, and Conner helps Wally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk how old Jason is compared to Wally, but lets pretend that he's old enough to fuck and be fucked.
> 
> Also, in my story Jason and Bruce have gotten their heads out of their ass's and are 'ok'.
> 
> So Jason has like, the personality of Jason when he was Robin ii but is Red Hood

"I don't know what you're talking about Harper." Jason Todd said gruffly. 

Roy sighed and shook his head. He knew Jason has had a crush on Wally since he first met him but won't admit it to himself. And especially not Wally. 

He thought about just pushing the two of then into a closet and not letting them out until they fucked. But then he'd have Red Hood trying to kill him, two pissed off speedsters, Aunt Iris and Alfred would scold him for being to abrupt, and Dick would probably just get mad because he wants to believe that his 'innocent' little brother wouldn't fuck is best friend. And he doesn't want to give the whole 'hurt him i hurt you' speech to either of them. And not to mention Bats is probably in denial over the whole thing. 

The Bats part makes Roy snicker. 

Jason and him still had a rockey relationship as of now and Bruce didn't want to fuck it up by being over protective and yelling at Jason not to pick Wally of all people. 

Seriously.

What kind of luck did Bats have to have? Not only did his first son bring the hyperactive, grinning, immature speedster into his house...but then his second son ends up having a crush on him? Priceless.

Roy really hopes Jason brings Wally into the family...if only to see Bats face. 

"Really? Why don't you just grow a pair and fuck him?" Was Roys ever wise response. 

Speaking of fucking...who would top? That was an interesting question. 

Roy has money on Jason. 

He's betting with The Question.

Jason rolled his eyes. 

"If your not going on patrol with me then leave." He said putting a gun in his holster almost threateningly. 

Roy rolls his eyes. And leaves for the mountain. The girls will be leaving soon so he'll be able to talk about stuff like this without them blushing and complaining. He'll get them together. 

Watch out you two... Matchmaker Roy coming through.

\----

So the day started out normally...

Some missions. Some eating. Some movie watching. Some eating. Some video game playing. Some eating. Some more missions. 

Oh ya, and eating.

Then the girls left for the mall and, coincidently, Roy showed up around the same time. 

He sat with them and talked for a while.

Then Wally had an episode.

He raced to his room at superspeed. 

Roy looked at them funnily as Conner walked calmly after him sending Dick a knowing look.

Dick and Kaldur turned to Roy.

They explained Wally's little speedster problem.

What they didn't expect however was the evil, 'i know something you don't know', and mischievous grin that sprang to his face. 

Then he excused himself.

When he got out of hearing range...he laughed and laughed. This was going to be so good. 

Kaldur came up behind him.

"My friend, don't tease Wally so much. It really embarrases him." He said evenly. 

Roy let loose a giggle. 

Yes. A giggle. 

He couldn't help it. His plan was going to be so good. 

Kaldur looked at him suspiciously.

Roy just waved him off and said, "You guys have an extra room here? I need a place to crash for a while."

Kaldur frowned at him but nodded.

Roy contained his glee. He couldn't have Kaldur spoil his fun with his 'morals' and crap. So he put on his poker face and walked to his new room.

This 'problem' of Wally's was going to need to be checked out before he could put his plan in motion.

He hacked the cameras in Wally's room.

\------

When Wally sped to his room he really hoped it looks like 'i've gotta pee' and less 'i need to jerk off furiously'.

But alas, just as he was about to lock the door, Conner showed up. 

His eyes widened as Conner pushed his way into his room and shut the door.

Wally groaned in exasperation.

"Why do you guys feel a need to basically force me to get off when i can do it just fine on my own?"

He asked backing up slightly, because really, Superboy was a really fit and big guy. Who wouldn't be turned on by him? 

"Because we're your friends Wally." Conner said moving forward to grab his sides and kiss him. 

Causing Wally to melt and vibrate (can you do both at the same time...?) into Conner. 

Conner walked Wally backwards onto his bed.

And Wally never considered himself submissive or anything. But there was something about 'big a a boulder' Supey mixed with heightened speedster sex drive that made him want to melt into the mattres while Conner fucked him senseless. 

Conner crawled on top of him causing Wally to moan. 

Superboy started to tentatively grind his groin into Wally's growing erection, as if afraid of hurting him. 

But when Wally's hips thrust up in order for more contact he became more confident.

Soon he was pushing and pressing Wally into the mattres so hard that if he wasn't meta he'd probably be broken.

Wally -as vocal as ever- began to babble and beg for more, hips no longer having time to thrust up before Conner was back pushing him harder and harder.

Wally groaned and vibrated in want when Conner growled into his ear before biting oh so softley on the exposed skin on his neck. 

Wally began to pant as the bed began to squeal in protest at the rough humps Conner was giving him.

Conner gave one final grunt, one final HARD thrust onto Wallys hard on and Wallys shouted in lust as he came into his Kid Flash uniform. 

Flushed and sweaty he sat up after a moment of just lying there in bliss. 

\----

In his room, Roy giggled again, pressing *SAVE* on the new recording. 

Oh yes. This was going to be good.


	3. Whats Roys Plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy sets his 'genious' plan in motion

This time it was just Dick who helped Wally...

Dick wasn't like Conner, or Kaldur. Conner was rough and Kaldur was quick with class. Dick was more...light. He tried to be more 'rough' mind you...but...that just wasn't him. He mostly licked instead of bit, and grinded with a gentle nature. But boy did he make up for it with touches...

Wally was coming undone as Dick lightly caressed his face, his thighs, his ass, his hair, his stomach. Nothing ever rough, just a light brush of soft fingers over his pink skin. 

Dick whispered sweet endearments to his friend as he continued to fondle him and his erection. 

He was different than Conner and Kaldur because they worked fast...like Wally. But Dick was different. He didn't...drag it out per say. But he sure did take his sweet ass time compared to the other two. It was the reason why wally simultaneously hated and loved it when Dick helped him. 

Sometimes Wally just wanted him to *move faster!* because he just wanted to cum dammit, but at the same time it was so different from the other two that the change was appreciated sometimes. 

It was 50% torture and it was 50% heaven.

The light touches made for a nice change (because as hot as being pushed into a mattress was, this speedster needed something new sometimes). But it taking longer than the rough humping was also torture for the young speedster. With Conner and Kaldur he lost his dignity in one quick moment of release. But with Robin he was forced to hang on longer and practically go insane at the slow speeds...

Which normally reduced him to begging...

...talk about non existent dignity.

What of bro was Robin to reduce his best friend to begging when he was obviously upset about the whole problem in the first place?

A very evil batbro. 

Wally arched his back off the bed panting and just wanting to get it overwith! But Dick didn't pick up the pace.

He just kept up with the small torturous touches while Wally's pants grew even more tight if that was possible.

He whispered something that Wally didn't quite catch. But the proximity of his breath to his sensitive skin behind his ears caused Wally to arch again in the primal need for friction. 

But finally, FINALLY, he pressed harder on his groin while caressing his damp hair letting Wally finally have the release he needed. 

After he calmed down, he glared at Dick through still not quite clear eyes.

"Is it in the bat job description to torture people? Cause you need to learn to pick up the pace and not leave a guy hanging." Wally said *without* a pout thank you very much.

"Sorry." Dick said not meaning it in the slightest. "Does it hurt?" he asked tilting his head a bit in genuine curiosity. 

"Yes. And its pretty embarrassing." Wally said feeling pretty spent. Dick helped him under the covers and gave him a side hug. "Don't forget that Roy's here for an unknown amount of time. Gotta get in videogame time soon."

"Nnggg" Wally agreed sleepily as Robin slipped from the room chuckling. 

\----

*Gotham City*

*Red Hood's Apartment*

*New email from Roy Harper* 

Jason clicked on the video suspiciously.

Groans, moans, and bed squeaks filled the silent apartment causing Jason to actually drop the laptop in shock. He picked it up in order to turn it down. After he calmed his wildly beating heart he became pretty angry at Roy. Who sends porn to somebody without telling them what it was or giving them any kind of warning whatsoever? Asshole.

Then he took a moment to actually LOOK at the video and noticed first Superboy. Then WALLY. 

Jason closed the laptop blushing a shade that matched his helmet.

He was no where near a blushing virgin, but the shock value of seeing THAT certainly made him feel like one. 

He ignored the twitch of his dick in his leather pants. And tried to still his heart. And maybe his head too. 

He cautiously opened the laptop again.

Maybe Roy just found a porn video that was made to look like Superboy and Kid Flash. Ya. That had to be it.

Very funny Roy. 

But as he looked closer he realized it really WAS Superboy dry humping Wally West into his bed; close to using super strength too.

What the actual hell?

One: didn't Superbrat like the green chick?  
Two: Jason defiently knew that Wally was single. (for research on other heros and their civvie lives thats IT)  
Three: WHAT THE HELL ROY?!

Another email popped up.

*Whoops probably should have sent you this...*

Inside was a video of Golden Boy and Sharkbait explaining to Roy about Wally's certain problems.

Alright...the fact that Wally gets horny all the time for no reason was hot and made his leather pants grip his lower region uncomfortably.

It certainly made the Superbrat thing make more sense. 

'It's just friends helping out other friends Todd. Get over your shock'

But no matter how many times he told himself he couldn't make the white hot jealousy go away. 

He growled at Roy under his breath and turned the laptop off. He would NOT invade Wallys privacy. 

But as his boner grew worse he started to think...maybe...

He opened he damned laptop again to see the half kyptonian pressing the hot red head into the mattress roughly. Jason gave a bit of a strangled sound as he rid himself of his pants, reaching into his boxers to grip his hard length.

As the bed springs creaked under the weight of the boys Jason couldn't help but wish that it was him. That *he* was there.

...although, in his fantasy there would be less clothing.

But still. He still couldn't help but wish it was him screwing Wally into the bed so hard they broke the bed.

Jason's strokes began to quicken as Wally's moans grew louder.

...with this video he could even pretend that it *him* making Wally pant and moan like that.

Those beautiful, beautiful sounds that will forever haunt Todds wet dreams.

When Wally threw his head back, uniform gaining a stain, Jason also found release.

...but even as he did (and deleted the video for Wally's sake) he couldn't help but feel WANT. He wanted to make Wally do that. He wanted to screw Wally and do countless other dirty things to that beautiful red head. 

But he couldn't.

No. He, of all people, doesn't deserve someone like Wally. So he writes a rant with lots of choice words to Roy about NEVER doing that again and slips under his covers.

Wishing that Wally was here next to him. 

Sleeping with post-sex tiredness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness!
> 
> Also if y'all think thats the only thing that Roy's going to do, you've got another thing coming! This is only the beginning!


	4. More of Roys Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just a filler chapter with Jason's feelings

Jason sat up abruptly in bed gasping. He took in deep breaths trying to calm down, and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. 

He sighed once he got his breath back and cursed Roy as he gathered up his wet sheets to be washed. 

He wished they were only wet because of his sweat. 

His dreams were filled with the redheaded speedsters moans and pants. It was basically the damn video that Roy sent him plus all of the fantasys that he had dreamed up since he met Wally. 

Only instead of making up something; it was different. It was worse. Because now he *knew* what Wally sounded like when he moaned. When he begged. When he was close. When he came.

It was worse because now he *knew* what Wally looked like when he was flushed with want. When he bucked. When he was pushed into a mattress. When he was close. When he came.

And it made the dreams so much more *real*. 

It made Jason's want so much stronger. 

Because he didn't want to know what would happen of Superboy dry humped the speedster (the beautiful, addicting speedster)into a bed. He wanted to know what would happen if he fucked the speedster into a bed so hard the indent would never leave. 

He cursed Roy again. 

Just THINKING about that flushed, pink skin that made those freckles pop and the sounds he makes when he's close to orgasming made him rock hard.

He couldn't get the image of Wally's head thrown back in pleasure out of his head no matter how hard he tried. He didn't think even the martian could scrub it out if he wanted him too.

And the thing that scared Jason most off all...was that he didn't think he would ever want him to. 

It was starting to terrify him how much he wanted this. 

/But i can't/ He reminded himself. 

*New Email From Roy Harper*

Jason glared at it and clicked on it to delet it. 

But...

...it was there already...

No! 

This was NONE of his business...

...but...

One peek wouldn't hurt would it? 

...they did say curiosity killed the bat

On the screen was Wally and DICK. 

DICK!

DICK GRAYSON!

His BROTHER! (adoptive of course)

The jealously from a few nights ago from seeing Superboy on top of Wally came back with a vengeful pain. 

Only doubled.

Because it was DICK. 

On WALLY. 

On HIS Wally.

/His?/ His mind hissed at him causing confusion to blossom in his chest. 

But the confusion was taken over quickly by the horrible, protective, possessive, *blinding* jealousy. 

He took in deep (un)calming breaths trying to stop seeing red. 

He swallowed over and over again. Trying to resist the urge to *kill* Dick. Or kill someone in general. 

He looked at the video with a fake sense of calm.

He was dragging it out. Making Wally *slow down*. 

Jason licked his lips when Wally moaned. 

Dick ran his hands lightly over Wallys *pink* skin. 

Right where Jason wanted his hands to be. 

He imagined how his toned abs would feel.

What Wally's pulse on his neck would feel like on his lips. 

What his thighs would feel like if he stroked them.

What Wally would do if he squeezed *right there*.

Jason's breathing began to quicken as Wally's did.

He slipped his hand under his sweat pants. 

He *loved* the way Wally's eyes went haveway closed in lust when Dick whispered something in the shell of his ear.

(But he also HATED the way Dick whispered something in Wally's ear)

He *loved* the way Wally sounded when he BEGGED for more when Dick wouldn't pick up the pace. 

Loved.

Did he...love... Wally?

No. 

It was just attraction because he was hot.

And no. He refused to be jealous of Dick.

Dick was just a friend helping out a friend. 

He refused to be jealous because that was exactly what Roy wanted. 

No. Jason wasn't jealous.

Wasn't jealous of the Team for being able to touch Wally in almost everyway he wanted to- longed to- touch.

Jason Todd wasn't going to give in to Roy's game. 

/Is this all you got Roy?/ Jason thought, feeling cocky /Well it's pretty weak/ 

\-------------

Little does Jason know. 

Roy's planning something new. 

Something almost evil.

He grinned.


	5. Phase 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase 2

Roy's been stalking Wally for the whole week that he's been staying at the Mountain. 

He's been trying to predict when one of Wally's episodes is going to be. But everytime he felt he got it, the kid would go and prove him wrong. 

And he couldn't just follow him until the urge came. That would be weird. 

...and he couldn't pop out of the shadows as soon as an episode hit...then he would think Roy was waiting for this. And that would weird too.

Wally's friends seemed to know when an episode would hit, and always seemed to be there when it happened. Despite Wally insisting that he could take care of it himself. 

Did that border on dubious consent?

Probably. 

It would probably be easier if Roy just asked...but then he'd have to explain WHY. And all that crappy stuff. And Roy just didn't want to go there. 

So Roy continued to watch Wally from the rafters.

"What do you think you're doing?" Came a cool voice from behind him. 

Roy almost fell off in shock. 

He didn't even hear Kaldur come up behind him.

He threw a smirk over his shoulder... "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what i mean." He said coming to sit by Roy's crouching form.

Roy contemplated telling him. 

On one hand: Kaldur was a good friend and might help Roy with his quest, AND he probably knew when Wally would have an episode. 

But on the other hand: Kaldur was a good friend and would probably tell Roy not to meddle with Wally's love life. 

Kaldur glared like he knew what Roy was thinking. "Tell me before you get yourself kicked out of the mountain." He warned. 

No. That couldn't happen. 

"Alright I'll tell you--" 

\---

(A/N: if you thought you were going to find out that easily you got another thing comin ;-* )

Wally waved goodbye to Dick as he left for Gotham through the boom tubes. 

Then again when M'gann dragged Conner out to the Mall. 

And again when Artemis left for Star. 

Just him, Kaldur, and Roy in the mountain tonight! 

Time to get Kaldur addicted to video games like him and Dick did to Roy!

He walked towards the commons where he last saw the two of them. 

Thats when it hit. 

The shakes. He spun on his heel towards his bedroom.

"Walls where ya going?" Came Roys voice. 

"Aahh... I'll be back don't worry." He promised, his voice rising an octive. 

"Wally," came Kaldurs ever calm voice. 

It made Wally stop walking away and turn around to hear what his had to say.

Big mistake. 

Roy stalked forward before he could change his mind and run away. 

He grabbed Wally by his wrists and walked him backwards towards the couch.

And okay...really hot but really weird.

"Roy, you don't have to- i can- don't need-"

He was roughly pushed onto Kaldurs lap.

Okay even more hot...but even more unnecessary.

"Roy really-*gasp*"

Wally couldn't help but gasp when Roy stripped off his shirt and pressed hishot mouth onto his hard nipples. 

Be moaned a little when Kaldur helped Roy slip his pants off too, until he was just in his boxers, sandwiched between two really hot guys. 

Roy chuckled, " 'Roy really' what?" he teased. 

He sat on Wallys knees, so there packages weren't even touching in the slightest. 

Wally brought his arms around to fix that little problem, but Kaldur grabbed both his wrists and held them behind his back. 

He whimpered slightly. 

The hand that wasn't holding onto his wrists was absentmindedly tracing light circles on his nippel. 

Wally lost himself in the touch for a moment before opening one eye a crack to look at Roy, wanting him to do *something*. 

Roll his hips together, grab his junk, touch him somewhere, geeze get somewhat CLOSER even. 

But Roy just stared at him with a very knowing smile. 

He leaned his head in closer, still ignoring his growing erection though. 

"What's the matter Wally?" he hissed into his ear. "Need a little 'help' with your problem?" he asked somewhat mockingly. 

Wally didn't answer, but instead closed his eyes with /want\ and /need\\.

"You just want some release right?" He asked, still just *ignoring* his dick! The /need\ for release was staring to naw on his sanity. 

"It could be over quickly. A short handjob and everything is just fine and dandy. A touch here," he brushed his calloused fingers over where his neck met his shoulders. "A touch here," he continued, tracing the outline of his lips. 

If Roy's sick and twisted plan was to make him beg to be *touched* in anyway. Then it was working. 

"Please please please-- *a broken whine* Roy-- I can't-- *a moan* please Roy-- *he squirmed on Kaldurs lap, trying to get an arm loose or something*"

"You should beg more often. You know that? It almost makes me want to help." 

He RUMBLED into his ear. 

Scratch that- Roy was an evil twisted fuck. 

"All flushed like that. So sensitive too." 

Kaldurs hand drifted lower. 

YES! YES! YES THANK GOD! 

But then he STOPPED. He stopped just above the waste line. Like, what is WITH everyone today?! 

He started to trace more absentminded, lazy circles on his lower stomach. 

Making the fine hairs down there send more messages down to his neglected dick.

"Rooooy!" he whined high pitched with need.

"Do you know what I'm trying to do yet?" He asked lightly, like he WASN'T making Wally go absolutly insane. 

"I'm going to have you cum just from my voice."

Wally whined and tried to twist out of Kaldurs grip again. 

Wally's coherence was standing on the side lines mocking him. Mocking him like Roy.

Roy the s.o.b that he is. 

The ONLY physical contact that Wally was getting was Kaldurs strong hands on his wrists that were almost rubbed raw from trying to *get out!*, the light circles Kaldur was tracing (would it kill you to put that hand a LITTLE lower Kaldur?!), and Roy balanced out of reach of his dick. 

He *needed* more. He needed some more contact. If he didn't this was going to last FOREVER. And not just because he was a speedster. But really- this was going to take a LONG time. 

So he was just thrashing (and Roy decided to take MORE of his freedom by pushing his hips down with his big hands and taking his ability to hump the air) in between the two of them. Getting hotter and hotter until he was sweating and pre-cum was dripping. He moaned and panted and BEGGED. But Roy wouldn't DO anything except say dirty things in a husky voice into his ear. And seriously Kaldur would it KILL you to move your hand just a LITTLE FUCKING LOWER DAMMIT!!!??? 

This went on for what felt like HOURS. Possibly even *days*. 

Kaldur moved his (really soft) lips up to Wally's other ear, "It's okay Wally, you're doing great, you're so close, so *close..." 

Wally *screamed* and tried to slam upwards when his orgasm hit. (But Roys hands were still there that bastard, that fucking tease) 

He gasped in breath like he wasn't ever going to breath again. 

Shaking with aftermath now. 

Kaldur let his wrists go (not that he could DO anything now, they felt like sore spaghetti), and Roy finally let up, letting Wally sink to the floor in exhaustion. 

Roy smirked at him, and Wally couldn't even bring up the strength to shoot a smoldering glare at him.

He blinked, trying to get his pupils to normal size (because he just *knew* they weren't the right size right now)

Roy tried to contain his glee, 'oh yes' he thought helping the kid up so he could go clean up and eat 'just wait till Jason see's this'

 

...


	6. More Jason Stuff

Jason looked at his laptop with distrust. 

Another email.

"No! No! Enough is enough!" Jason shouted angrily at his computer. "I'm so done with with this Roy!" He shouted again even though he knew Roy couldn't hear him or even care. 

He told himself he'd delete the video.

He would respect Wally's privacy.

He would get over his stupid crush.

And he would move on.

...except he was having a little trouble with the first step.

He went on patrol and beat thugs to near death in order to get his frustration out. 

"Who crapped in Red Hood's corn flakes?" a gangster muttered to a theif.

Jason glared at him but he didn't notice.

"I don't know...maybe the guy needs to get layed..."

Jason tensed up and glared daggers at a wall before punching said wall. 

When he got home he threw the helmet down and stalked over to his bed and pulled his laptop open and near him roughly.

Wally was walking towards the commons with a dopey but adorable smile.

'No!' he thought to himself 'not adorable, not adorable at all! Just stupid! Stop thinking about him and adorable in the same sentence!'

As Wally was walking towards the commons, an episode seemed to hit. He spun around in order to jerk off in his own room.

'Alright Roy, who's going to help him this time?' Jason wondered.

"Walls where ya going?" Came Roys voice.

'Roy!!!!!!????' Jason thought, feeling that same burning jealousy rise up in him again.

Roy. The meddling asshole who *knows* about Jason's super embarrassing crush and has been using it against him this whole time...

And now he's realy going to *freaking use it against him*.

Jason really hated Roy right now.

"Aahh... I'll be back don't worry." Wally promised, his voice rising an octive.

He could *see* Roy's evil smile when he realized Wally was having an episode.

"Wally," came Sharkbaits calm voice.

It made Wally stop walking away and turn around to hear what he had to say.

Big mistake on Wally's part.

Roy stalked forward.

He grabbed Wally by his wrists and walked him backwards towards the couch.

And okay...really hot. 

Because how many times had he imagined doing that exact same thing to the adorable redhead. 

Adorable and really hot.

Like... Jason was hard from just thinking about pushing the blushing speedster onto the couch.

...oh god he was so screwed.

"Roy, you don't have to- i can- don't need-"

He was roughly pushed onto Kaldurs lap.

Okay even more hot.

"Roy really-*gasp*"

Wally gasped when Roy stripped off his shirt and pressed his hot mouth onto his hard nipples.

Jason slipped his hand under his boxers.

Because *Wally*, *shirtless*, *gasping* and *ohmygodireallywanttofuckhim*!!

Wally moaned a little 

-ohmygod watching him be undressed was better than undressing him mentaly-

when Kaldur helped Roy slip his pants off too, until he was just in his boxers, sandwiched between two hot guys.

What was Roy doing?

Roy chuckled, " 'Roy really' what?" he teased. 

What a jerk.

He sat on Wallys knees, so there packages weren't even touching in the slightest.

What a tease.

Wally brought his arms around to fix that problem, but Kaldur grabbed both his wrists and held them behind his back.

He whimpered slightly.

Jason could probably get off just from that.

Those two things.

Wally's wrists being grabbed (alright maybe he's got some kinks. Sue him.)

And that sexy whimper.

One of Kaldurs hands was absentmindedly tracing light circles on his nippel.

Wally looked lost in the touch for a moment. Lust filled face absolutly beautiful. Before he opened one eye a crack to look at Roy, wanting him to do *something*.

Jason waited for Roy to do something that will most likely make Jason really jealous.

Roll his hips together, grab his junk, touch him somewhere, get somewhat closer even.

But Roy just stared at him Wally with a very knowing smile.

He leaned his head in closer, still ignoring Wally's growing erection.

"What's the matter Wally?" he hissed into his ear. "Need a little 'help' with your problem?" he asked somewhat mockingly.

What an asshole.

Wally didn't answer, but instead closed his eyes with *need*.

What a *tease*.

"You just want some release right?" He asked, still just *ignoring* Wally and his needy and lusty expression.

How can you ignore that? Seriously.

"It could be over quickly. A short handjob and everything is just fine and dandy. A touch here," he brushed his calloused fingers over where his neck met his shoulders. "A touch here," he continued, tracing the outline of his lips.

'Oh hell no! Do not touch my speedster there!'

Jason shouted in his mind, his own hard on momentarily forgotten.

If Roy's sick and twisted plan was to make Wally beg to be *touched* in anyway. Then it was working.

And oh god- was it doing things to Jason too.

A certain heat was pooling in his stomach. 

"Please please please-- *a broken whine* Roy-- I can't-- *a moan* please Roy-- *he squirmed on Kaldurs lap(he wanted so badly for it to be *his* lap), trying to get an arm loose or something."

"You should beg more often. You know that? It almost makes me want to help."

He really should beg more often. It *REALLY* made Jason want to help.

A lot. A lot. A lot. A lot.

Roy was an evil twisted fuck.

And- he's said it before and he'll say it again- he's such a mean tease!

"All flushed like that.-"

"Yess" Jason hissed thinking of that needy flushed speedster.

 

"-So sensitive too."

Was he? Ohmygod the things Jason could DO. The things that he WANTED to do soo badly to the speedster. 

Kaldurs hand drifted lower. 

And really, Jason was to far gone to even consider being jealous. 

And the look on Wally's *hot* face said what he was thinking.

Sweet sweet release right? 

But then he STOPPED. He stopped just above the waste line. Like, what was going on in Roy's mind?!

Kaldur started to trace more absentminded, lazy circles on his lower stomach.

Jason groaned.

Making the fine hairs down there send more messages to his dick.

Ohgodtheywereprobablysosoft 

"Rooooy!" Wally whined high pitched with need.

Jason bet he could make Wally's voice go higher if he tried.

"Do you know what I'm trying to do yet?" He asked lightly, like he WASN'T making Wally go absolutly insane with burning lust.

And like he wasn't making Jason jealous and hard all at the same time.

"I'm going to have you cum just from my voice."

What. A. TEASE. 

Wally whined and tried to twist out of Kaldurs grip again.

"Yessss" Jason moaned his new favorite word.

The ONLY physical contact that Wally was getting was Kaldurs strong hands on his wrists that were almost rubbed raw from trying to *get out!*, the light circles Kaldur was tracing, and Roy balanced out of reach of his dick.

So he was just thrashing (and Roy decided to take MORE of his freedom by pushing his hips down with his big hands and taking his ability to hump the air) in between the two of them. 

Ohgod what would it feel like to hold those hips?

Getting hotter and hotter until he was sweating and pre-cum was dripping. 

And Jason was getting closer, because those *sounds*. 

He moaned and panted and BEGGED. But Roy wouldn't DO anything except say dirty things in a husky voice into his ear. 

Dirty things that Jason would say.

Dirty things that Jason would do.

Kaldur finally moved his lips up to Wally's other ear, "It's okay Wally, you're doing great, you're so close, so *close..."

Wally *screamed* and tried to slam upwards when his orgasm hit. (But Roys hands were still there that bastard, that fucking tease)

And Jason was groaning and cuming and he would love to make Kid Flashes voice hoarse.

Wally gasped in breath like he wasn't ever going to breath again.

Kaldur let his wrists go (not that he could DO anything now, they felt like sore spaghetti), and Roy finally let up, letting Wally sink to the floor in exhaustion.

Roy smirked at him, and Jason decided that he really hated Dicks friends.

One of them was an asshole and tease and the other was irresistibly hot and cute and adorable and an idiot and funny and ....

And Jason was to far gone...


End file.
